Angels In Flight
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Alexis has figured out that a new and dangerous evil is rising at Duel Academy. However, this time, it won't be Jaden saving the world. And with her newfound feelings for Jesse, how will she manage to save the world and save her lovelife? [Dreamshipping]
1. Nothing But The Rain

A/N: Hiya folks! This will be a multiple chapter fic featuring my new favorite pairing, Jesse and Alexis! -dances- No flames, okay?

By the way, the text in italics is the radio, just so you all know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Grand Theft Autumn that is mentioned in this fic.**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Jesse..."

Those were the only words that dared to come out of my mouth that day. I had been so lost in thought all day that I failed to say anything other than Jesse's name. Nobody seemed to notice, except Jaden of course. He questioned me about my strange behavior that day, but I merely shook off the question and walked off. Now here I am, hours later, starring out a window and watching rain fall while the radio played without notice.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.." I said, watching rain fall harder and harder each second.

_"That was 'All About Us' by TaTu on Star 97.1! Next up today we have 'Grand Theft Autumn' by Fall Out Boy!"_

I shook my head and sat down on the arm of a couch, still watching the outside in curiousity. Earlier this morning, the radio hadn't said a thing about heavy rainstorms. I wanted to call the radiostation and tell them they were wrong with slightly harsh words. Speaking of radios, one of my favorite songs was on at the moment.

_"__Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."_

Now that I think about it, Jesse COULD be a gentleman. I'm sure it's possible but...ugh... why am I even thinking about _**Jesse**_ of all people... we are just friends..

_"When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances  
On the hope you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.  
( For you so)"_

I slid backwards from the arm of the couch directly onto the couch while my feet pushed me backward, making it possible to rest my head on the opposite arm of the couch. I lowered the volume on the radio down to very low and starred at the ceiling, listening to the rain outside my window. It was so calming just to listen to the rain, as if it washes all the worries in one's head away... It was so relaxing that I didn't even realize I was falling asleep. I wouldn't dare to fight it, so instead, I just closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a world of dreams...  
-------------------------------------------  
_"Hello? Anybody here?" I called out. I found no answer, so I just continued to walk. I found no other source of color, no matter how far I walked. Eventually, I became restless and decided to quit looking._

_"Heya, Lex!"_

Jaden? No..it's..--

_"Jesse! What are you doing here?" I asked. Jesse simply shrugged._

_"You are probably just part of my dream." I started. "No way you could be real."_

_"Hey! That's not true!" he denied._

_"If you want me to believe you, just come wake me up and say it." I said._

_"Okay, I will! It's a promise, ya hear?" Jesse promised._

_"Alright then. A promise it is."_

_"Great! Well then, see ya soon!" he waved, turning to run off._

_"Wait, Jesse.." I stopped him._

_"Huh? What is it?" Jesse questioned, turning around._

_"I..well, you've been on my mind lately..." I told him. He seemed to be clueless as to what I meant.. just like Jaden. Those two really are alike..._

_"What do ya mean?" he questioned again._

_"I-- Nevermind, I'll tell you later." I said, running off in a hurry._

_"Wait! Lex! I---"  
- - - - - - - - - - - -_  
I woke up with a slightly loud knock on the door. I yawned, stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, lazily.

"It's me, Jesse!" Jesse called out from the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw the same boy from my dream, also seeming sleepy just like me.

"You came, just like you promised.." I said, seeming a bit happy.

"Yeah, but it sure wasn't easy.." Jesse said with a yawn.

"I understand what you mean." I said, with a little bit of a chuckle. He joined in, and soon the chuckles evolved into laughter.

"Anyways, thanks for coming. Still... why were our dreams connected?" I asked.

"No clue.." Jesse said, shrugging once again.

"Anyway, come in. It's raining like crazy out there, and you might catch a cold if you don't get warm soon." I said, guiding Jesse into the room. I took a spare towel from the closet and handed it to him.

"So.." I started, sitting down on the couch. "Why did you come here even though that dream might have been a fake?"

"Simple." Jesse started. "A promise is a promise. I promised you, or someone who pretended to be you, that I'd come and wake them up. Whether the dream was real or not, I had to keep my promise. Besides, ya won't know until ya try, right?"

"Yes... you've made a good point.." I said with yet another yawn.

"Looks like both of us are tired..." Jesse stated with a yawn as well.

"It's raining like crazy... maybe you should stay here." I suggested. He gave me a strange look at first, but eventually eased up.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Lex!" Jesse thanked me.

"Your welcome. One problem though: where are you going to sleep?" I questioned.

"Oops.. guess I forgot about that..." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can have the couch. I'll take the floor." I offered, grabbing a couple spare pillows from the closet along with a couple blankets.

"I can't just let a lady sleep on the floor, ya know! It wouldn't be right!" Jesse stated. "I'm takin' the floor."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, deeply worried.

"Yep. Sure as I've ever been." he said.

"Okay... Thank you." I thanked him, handing over a pillow and a blanket. I walked over to the couch, set the pillow against one of the arms, layed down, and pulled the cover over my body.

"'Night, Lex." Jesse quietly whispered from his spot on the floor.

"Good night, Jesse.." I said,looking out the window and watched as rain fell harder and harder, causing me to be slightly frightened. Next, heavy thunder erupted like a volcano, causing me to shiver and let out a little squeek that almost evolved into a scream. This didn't go unnoticed, unfortunatly.

"Whoa, Lex, what's wrong? Ya seem to be all squeekish and nervous.." Jesse questioned from the floor.

"Oh.. it's nothing.. don't worry.." I said, faking a smile.

"Well, if ya say so... 'Night.." he gave up, falling back asleep. Once he was asleep, I felt as if something evil was nearing towards all of us... not just me and Jesse, but everybody. The feeling was frightening, almost something even a 12 year old would cry over. I looked down at Jesse, and felt that all my fears melted away in that same second.

_"What's wrong with me... he's only a friend... nothing more..."_ I kept telling myself over and over in my head. I closed my eyes tightly, and managed to fight off the frightening feeling that kept me worried.

But the question is.. what kind of evil is nearing now?  
- - - - - - - -  
_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
- - - - - - - -_  
A/N: Okay, how was that? Please review and I'll give you a cookie with a glass of milk!


	2. Love Awakening

A/N: Yay! I got a review! Thanks a ton tomboysparkman007! Okay, to make things more clear, the true darkness begins in chapter 4 or 5. Just so ya know. The whole kidnapping thing is just part of the evil that's gonna come. And yes, there will be some LexJess fluff somewhere in here. : ) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' PoV

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Lex! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking my right arm nonstop, causing me to wake up ever so suddenly. At first, my vision was slightly blurred. Seconds later, however, I could clearly see that it was none other than Jesse who was shaking my arm.

"Hey, you're up! Finally!" Jesse said.

"...What time is it?" I asked, lazily.

"4 AM, but that isn't important now! There's trouble!" Jesse warned. Fear overcame my body at that very second. Could the evil that I feared last night be coming so soon..? Without even warning me first, Jesse took my hand, pulled me off of the couch, and dashed out the door.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled through all the wind and rain that was threatening to pull us down. Jesse didn't even answer my question. Instead, he guided me through the heavy storm as we eventually made our way to what appeared to be Duel Academy.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"All the students were being evacuated over here 'cause of the bad weather, from what I heard." Jesse replied.

"We've never had weather this bad..." I whispered to myself. "What is happening..?"

"You say somethin' Lex?" Jesse questioned.

"N-no. C'mon.. lets head inside." I said, changing the subject and running inside, holding Jesse's hand tightly.

"W-whoa! Slow down!" Jesse said, struggling to keep up. I stopped running and waited for Jesse to regain composure, which suprisingly didn't take very long.

"How did you recover so quickly?" I asked.

"No idea." he replied ever so simply, shrugging and rubbing the back of his head. I sighed silently to myself and turned to face Jesse completely.

"Where do you think everybody has been evacuated to?" I asked.

"The gym, from what I heard." Jesse replied.

"Okay then, lets get go--" Ever so suddenly, something grabbed me by the neck and held me up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything except pray a miracle would save me.

"LEX!" Jesse yelled. "Let 'er down!"

"I don't think so. Miss Rhodes has a little price she has to pay.." the man who grabbed me had said. I struggled and tried kicking the bad man, but nothing seemed to work. It was hopeless...

"Let 'er down and take me instead!" Jesse yelled again. I was shocked, and tried to let loose a 'NO!', but I couldn't speak at all no thanks to the man who had me by the neck.

"N-no.." I managed to say. "D-do..n..'t.. do it..."

"Sorry, Lex." Jesse started. "But it's to save ya."

"Or maybe.." the man grabbed Jesse by the neck and continued to hold me up. "I could take you both!"

I wanted to scream as loud as I could, just to get help. But as much as I struggle, I can't seem to muffle out a scream, or even a little squeek.

"Sor..ry... Lex.." Jesse said, attempting to talk while being held by the neck. Those were the last words I heard before entering a world of darkness, losing contact with the world around me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cold and bitter feeling passed through my veins, causing me to awake with a shiver. Wherever I was, it wasn't pleasant.

"Is this... hell?" I questioned, looking around. The room was dark, cold, and the walls were made of metal that had ice growing off of it. I was so caught up in the world around me that I didn't even notice the position I was in. I was seated on Jesse's lap, who was sitting with his back to the wall, with my legs hanging off of the side and having his arms around my waist. I blushed the darkest shade of red ever known, and struggled not to let my emotions run wild.

"Just calm down Lex.." I told myself. "The evil man just placed us like this.."

**Yeah right! You keep on tellin' yourself that, hun.**

_Who are you?!_

**Your innerself. Duh. Everybody has one. Including prince charming over here.**

_Will you shut up?!_

**You just want me to shut up because I'm right. Can't hide anythin' from me, hun.**

_Quit calling me that!!_

**Whatever, man... your heart is beating so fast right now so it's fairly obvious your in love!**

_I am not! Jesse just happens to be a close friend of mine!_

**So that's his name? Jesse? **

_Yes!_

**Last name?**

_Andersen._

**So you'll be Alexis Andersen later on in life! How sweet!**

_SHUT UP!_

**Fine, fine. Just don't expect me to help you before your wedding day picking out a dress.**

"...Lex?" a weak voice came from directly beside me.

**Well, that's my que! Everybody Loves Raymond is gonna be on soon! Good luck with prince charming, **_**hun.**_

I turned my quickly only to find that Jesse was awake. However, I failed to notice that our faces were centimeters apart, causing me to blush the darkest shade of red ever known to mankind. I even saw Jesse blushing a light shade of crimson as well, and I simply coughed to try and cover it up.

"Jesse... where are we?" I asked, changing the subject. His blush faded as he glanced around the room with curiousity, unable to figure it out.

"No clue." Jesse replied, shrugging.

"You know.." I started. "we're in an awkward position right now.."

"O-oh.. Yeah, I knew that!" Jesse lied, releasing his arms from my waist and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and standing up as Jesse did the same.

"Well, so you are finally up.." a feminine voice came from the hidden doorway. Jesse ran out in front of me and spreaded his arms out wide, as if he was trying to defend me.

"What do ya want?!" Jesse questioned the voice. A young woman stepped out from the doorway on the opposite wall, smirking devilishly. She had long green hair tied into a bun and a outfit similar to the Obelisk Blue Girl's uniform, with all the blue parts being green and the white parts being black.

"We do not want to harm you," the lady started. "We just need that girl's soul."

"That ain't gonna happen!" Jesse defended.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, prince charming?" the lady asked, chuckling a bit.

"We'll duel to decide!" he declared. My eyes widened in shock and fear. What would happen if Jesse lost...?

"A duel? Very well. If I win, you hand over Alexis and you'll be sent back to Duel Academy with your memory erased. However, if I lose, I'll let both of you go with your memory." she reasoned.

"You got it!" Jesse agreed. The lady threw a duel disk at him and he managed to catch it just in time. Both duelists slid the duel disks onto their arms and activated them, drawing four cards each.

"Duel!" they chorused.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After about an hour later, the lady was left with 200 lifepoints while Jesse was at 1,200.

"Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, attack her directly!" Jesse commanded. Pegasus did as it was told, and finished off the lady as she screamed and fell to the floor.

"No.. I-I lost!" she said unhappily.

"Right! And now you gotta let us go!" Jesse reminded her.

"F-fine... there is an emergency escape boat on the end of the ship... take it and leave..." she ordered.

"With pleasure!" he said, grinning. "C'mon, Lex!" Jesse finished, gesturing for me to follow. I nodded as we both made our way out the door, leaving the lady behind. I was far behind Jesse at that point, so I reached out for his hand and eventually managed to grab it, continuing to run along.

And now, just at that moment, I felt safe.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Let's go toward the future,_

_You and me,_

_Side by side,_

_Hand in hand._

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

A/N: How'd I do? I took along time typing this, so I hope ya'll enjoyed!


	3. The Escape and a Promise

A/N: Yay I got more reviews! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I love ya all! -hands cookies- And now, onto chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It already felt like we had been running for hours. Well, in my point of view anyway. But we couldn't stop running now. We were so close to finally getting out of here...

"Almost there---" I started, but suddenly a foot popped out of the shadow on the wall, causing me to trip and fall directly onto Jesse.

"AAH!" we chorused, falling to the ground in a heap.

"W-who did that?!" I questioned. Jesse said absolutely nothing from underneath me, probably because he was face down on the ground. I stood up and offered a hand to Jesse, which he gladly took. As soon as he stood up, we continued down the hallway slightly slower.

"So I see that Karen failed..." a deep voice whispered loud enough for us to hear at the end of the hallway.

"Who's there?!" I questioned.

"Call me DD. But that won't be important once we take your soul, _Lexi._" DD said with a dark tone in his voice. Jesse ran forward towards DD and tackled the tall man to the ground ever so suddenly, as if he was trying to protect me. DD struggled and struggled to stand up, but in the end he never even managed to get up.

"Lex, now's your chance! Run!" Jesse ordered, holding DD down to the ground. I shook my head and frowned.

"Ya heard me once, run!" he ordered again. I took a step forward nervously, but refused to go any further.

"No way! I'm not leaving and letting you stay behind!" I refused.

"I'll be fine, just hurry!" Jesse kept on ordering.

"...You promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise! Go!" Jesse ordered one last time with a bit of a smile.

"You'd better keep your promise! I..I'll never forgive you if you don't!" I said one last time before running off as fast as I could. It only took me five minutes of running before I reached the outside. The sun was getting ready to rise by now, and the rain finally stopped.

"Lets see..." I browsed around the front deck, and at long last found a small escape boat tied to what appeared to be a pole. I yanked the rope loose and tossed the boat out into the ocean. Next, I tied the end of the rope to the pole and tossed the remaining rope down to the boat. I looked back one last time down the hallway only to find Jesse and DD were still down in that heap. Jesse looked up at me one last time, smiling and nodding as he still tried to hold DD down.

"You'd better come back!" I yelled, turning around and preparing to slide down the rope. "Or I'll NEVER forgive you!"

I held onto the rope with both hands and jumped down, sliding down the rope and managing to land in the boat. I let go of the rope and sat down in the driver's seat, pulling the lever. Within a second, the boat was speeding off and I couldn't control it. Eventually, I figured out the lever was pulled to high up, and immediatly went to fix the problem. Again, the boat was finally able to keep on track. And luckily for me, Duel Academy was within sight. I sighed with relief as the boat speeded towards the harbor as quickly and safely as possible. Once there, I pulled the lever downwards and the boat immediatly stopped. As I stepped out of the boat, a friendly familiar face greeted me almost immediatly. And of course, this familiar someone was Jaden Yuki.

"Hey Alexis!" Jaden greeted. "Where did ya go?! We've been looking everywhere for you! And not just you! Jesse too!"

I looked down at the ground sadly at the mention of Jesse's name. The image of him holding down DD just to stop him from taking my soul flashed in my mind at that second, and it made me want to just call out his name and tell him I was okay.

"Well...it's a long story..." I said.

"That's totally fine! I've got time!" Jaden replied.

"Okay... well... we were both heading to the gym where we heard everyone was evacuated from the bad weather, but an odd looking man grabbed me by the neck. Jesse tried to save me, but they captured him as well. Anyways, Jesse and I woke up in an awkward position---"

"What kind of awkward position?" Jaden asked.

"Um... I'd rather not say... so, anyway, this weird looking girl appears in the doorway and asks for my soul. Jesse, once again, tries to protect me. And so, the two of them dueled. And Jesse won in the end, so the girl let us escape. But then we ran into the man who captured us earlier who's name is DD. He also asked for my soul, but Jesse tackled him down and kept him on the ground,letting me escape. So, I'm back here once again." I explained.

"So Jesse is back with that DD person and you made it back okay?" Jaden asked. I nodded, looking back into the distance, praying that Jesse would be alright.

"Well, come on, we'd best tell the others your safe!" Jaden happily exclaimed, running off. I smiled a little and chased after him, looking one last time into the distance.

"Jesse... come back..."

- - - - - - - - -

_I pray for your safety_

_For I shall never forgive myself if I let you be harmed_

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Did ya like? I hope so! Review and I'll give you 50 bucks : )**


	4. Somewhere: The Beginning of a Journey

A/N: OMG thank you all so much for the reviews! You all rule! hugs I never believed I would get such amazing feedback for this story, to be honest. So this makes me REALLY happy! So, I'm gonna make this chapter extra special!! Enjoy!

**Bold - **Inner Alexis

_Italics -_ Alexis' thoughts.

Btw, one extra note: The whole evil thing comes in in chapter 7. Kinda changed it, but it still comes for those of you who love action!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

- - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - -

It has already been a week since I escaped from the strange people who wanted my soul for some reason, and a week after Jesse nearly risked his life to save me. Even though he promised, he never came. But.. I should just give him a little more time. I mean... they couldn't have possibly done anything to him... right?

"It's me they want..." I whispered, gazing out at the bright blue sea. "They don't have any reason to get Jesse involved in this..."

"Your right."

I spun around at the sound of somebody's voice coming closer to me.

"Jaden... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"No idea. I was just walking by, and I heard you talking to yourself, so I decided to listen in." Jaden replied.

"Oh... so you heard.."

"Yeah. But, you tried to save him, you know? So, you did all you could." he encouraged.

"I guess... Thanks, Jaden." I thanked him, smiling a bit.

"No problem, Lex!" Jaden replied, grinning.

"But... how are we going to get him back?" I asked.

"Good question..." Jaden replied. "Well, we just gotta go find him!"

"He could be millions of miles away." I reminded.

"Oh, yeah.. Well, we'll think of something!" Jaden said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I hope.." I said with a hint of sadness. Jaden put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled a bit.

"It'll be fine Lex. Just keep hopin'." Jaden tried to cheer me up again. I smiled sadly and nodded, watching as Jaden walked off towards his dorm.

"Jaden is right.. we need to think of something.. but what?" I pondered, trying to think of something to do. This is like that time when my brother disappeared... just a bit different. And what did I do? I searched and waited. Maybe I should try to find Jesse on my own... though it might be hard, it will be worth it. With my plans set, I headed back to my dorm room to get everything I needed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Once I had made it back to my room, I gathered everything I would need such as food, water, clothing and stuffed it into a blue colored bag. Though it may or may not be a long trip, I had to find Jesse somehow. After all, he risked his life just so I could escape. It's the least I could do to pay him back...

**Goin' to find prince charming, hun?**

_Not now, please!_

**You aren't any fun! Sheesh! **

_Your going with me, you know._

**Sweet! Field trip!**

_It's not a fieldtrip! Its a quest to find a friend!_

**You mean prince charming.**

_He isn't prince charming... he's just a friend..._

**I know you better than you know yourself, hun. You get this warm feeling whenever he does something sweet for you or says something really nice.**

_That's just because---_

**"He's my friend", right? Man, you are so oblivious! **

_Shut up!_

**Fine. I'm only telling the truth.**

I shook my head and tried to shake off that annoying conscious that always pestered me so much. I glanced out the window to make sure nobody was watching, and once I confirmed nobody was there, I grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

_"I hope that escape boat is still at the harbor..." _I asked myself within my mind. Much to my suprise, the boat still was there. Just how I left it. I took one last look at the Academy, because I probably wouldn't see it for along time depending on how far I had to go.

**So the time has finally come...**

_Yeah..._

**It'll work out, hun. **

_I sure hope so..._

**Well, he promised you. They say promisebreakers will be cursed with 30 years of bad luck, ya know.**

_He won't break it, I'm sure of it._

**Yeah, you are probably right. Still, just keep hoping in case he does.**

_Right... but, I'll find him..somewhere..._

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, that SUCKED. I'm sure of it. Its not even that long, either. I owe it to my aunt being really sick and having to skip school and stay there until like 9 PM... but, please review anyways and I'll grant you 3 wishes!


	5. Passion's Wake: The Bloody Reunion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You all made my day so much better after I failed a science test Damn science. Ah well. Enjoy the next chapter and yes there is a bit of Dreamshipping fluff in here somewhere!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Do I look like a rich woman to you?**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

I hopped into the front seat of the boat and gave one last glance at Duel Academy before pulling the lever on the boat, causing it to rush off 90 miles an hour. Though this was to be expected, I was very suprised. I never imagined boats could go so fast...

**Yahoo! This is fun! Keep going!**

_Shut up! I'm trying to keep this stupid boat in control!_

After my conscience finally shut up, I managed to finally gain control over the boat. As I drifted off further and further, I found that a heavy mist was forming in the area I was around. I could still see, but very faintly. However, I did manage to catch sight of a strange looking shape.. almost like that of a ship---

Wait... thats...---

**Yep. Thats where prince charming is at, probably. Waiting for his lady to come for him.**

"Not the time..." I said aloud. The boat drifted towards the object that appeared to be a ship, and all my memories of one week ago flashed in a single second in my mind.

"He has to be here... he has to be..." I said to nobody in particular. I grabbed the backpack, flung its straps over my shoulders, and dove into the chilly waters. It was really cold... almost cold enough to make me freeze... but that didn't matter now. No way. I had to find Jesse... no matter what.

**Determined, aren't you?**

_You know, you've been getting on my nerves alot lately.._

**Oh, really? Well I'm just trying to get you a boyfriend, hun.**

I shook my head, swimming towards the boat. The rope I climbed down the other day was still hanging from the pole on the deck above. I held onto the rope with both hands, and tried my hardest to climb up. But unfortunatly, I couldn't do much.

"There has to be something...wait... I know!" I suddenly had an idea. I took the backpack off of my shoulders and dug through the main pouch, finally finding a sticky jelly like substance. I took off both of my shoes and rubbed the substance on the bottoms of both shoes. After I finished, I put them back on and grabbed onto the rope, swinging my feet upwards making them stick to the side of the ship. I walked up the sides, holding onto the rope for dear life. Finally, I reached the top, where nobody was in sight. I snuck my way into the hall, and as I began to run, a large puddle of what appeared to be blood was scattered all over the floor, giving the place an unpleasant look.

"Wait.. is this from--"

"You guessed right, little Lexi."

I spun around at the sight of that same girl who went after me that day a week ago. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and her outfit was still the same, just as her attitude was.

"DD killed your savior,I'm afraid." the girl said, wickedly. Time seemed to freeze for me at that second. Jesse... died because of me...? No way... it can't be...

"Deny it all you want, but you can even go see for yourself." the girl said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. I followed the path to the door, and as I opened it, I wanted to scream at what I saw. Jesse was laying there, face down on the floor with blood staining his clothes. I dropped to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably, knowing that I could no longer save him.

"Jesse... I'm sorry... all because of me... you...you...died..." I apologized, tears falling from my face and hitting the floor.

"You can join him in just awhile, Lexi." the lady said, kicking me into the room and slamming the door. I stood up, starring at Jesse's lifeless body. Without even thinking first, I ran over to him and knelt beside him. I wanted to tell him sorry... I wanted to tell him how long I waited... I wanted to tell him that I...

**What, love him?**

_SHUT UP!!! This isn't the time... _

I rolled his body over so that I could see his face, but when I did so, he looked like he was...smiling.

"Jesse..."

"S-someone say my name...?"

My eyes widened in shock as Jesse's eyes opened weakly. I smiled, tears of joy falling from my eyes.

"Your.. alive... I'm so relieved..." I said, catching him in a tight embrace. "I was afraid I had lost you for good..."

"N-nah... I promised... ya know?" Jesse said, weakly.

"You really did keep your promise... Thanks..." I thanked him, releasing him from the hug.

"Hey... Lex..." Jesse said my nickname weakly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"After all that's happend...I think I.."

My heart raced. Was the moment I longed for finally come..?

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yay! I love those : ) It sucks and its short, so, yeah. If you review, I'll give you a doll of your favorite GX character!


	6. The Second Escape: Away With The Ocean

A/N: Yahoo! I got another review! Go me! dances I love ya'll so much: ) So I'm gonna make this chapter special! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - -

Has the moment finally come...?

**I can't really help you out much here, hun. Good luck though!**

I ignored my conscience, trying to steady my heart for the moment that was bound to come.

"Times up, Lexi."

I spun around on my heels, only to find that three strange looking figures were standing in the doorway. One was that girl from earlier, and the other two were dressed in similar outfits, just one with short blond hair and the other with floor-length black hair.

"We're taking you to the shadows.." the black haired girl said, smirking.

"What's so special about me anyways?!" I asked.

"There is hidden darkness within your soul, thus making you the perfect key to unlocking the realm that holds the power of one special card that can be used to take over the world.." the blonde haired girl said.

"Fine then.. take me if you want. Just leave Jesse out of this!" I demanded.

"That'll be fine by me. Girls, take him away!" the green haired girl ordered. The two others went over to Jesse, grabbed him by both arms, and dragged him off.

"LEX!" I could hear him yell once they were halfway down the hallway.. "I'LL BE WAITIN' FOR YA! YA HEAR?!"

"So, are you ready to open the gate?" the girl asked. I looked at the ground, trembling.

"I..." I hesitated. This gate would undoubtedly take my life from what those girls were saying... and Jesse even said he would be waiting for me...

"Well?" she questioned once more. This may be risky, but it was the only chance I had if I wanted to save Jesse as well as myself.

"No!" I yelled, kicking the girl in the stomach. Without caring if she was following or not, I ran down the hallway and finally managed to catch up with the two girls who were dragging Jesse along.

"Jesse!" I called out once I was close enough. The two girls along with Jesse turned their heads around to face me, all seeming very suprised.

"Lex! I knew you would pull through in the end!" Jesse said, seeming overly happy.

"So Karen failed..." the black haired girl whispered, letting go of Jesse's arm.

"Yes..." the other whispered back, letting go of Jesse's other arm.

"Now!" I yelled, pulling Jesse to his feet and running off onto the front deck. The other two girls pursued us quite quickly, but we were already standing by the edge of the boat.

"Listen, Jesse... this may seem a bit risky, but you have to trust me, alright?" I whispered.

"Wait, what are you--" Without waiting for him to finish, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the very tip of the boat, falling downwards towards the water in what seemed to be slow motion.

"WHAT DO YA THINK YOU ARE DOIN'?!" Jesse asked as we were falling towards the water.

"I'm saving our lives, thats what!" I answered.

"But we're gonna drown!" Jesse warned.

"No we won't! You just have to trust me!" I told him.

"You could be wro--" before Jesse had time to answer, I caught him in a tight hug.

"Listen, just go along with it. If we stay together, we won't drift apart. Trust me!" I demanded.

"You sure about this?!" Jesse asked again.

"Yes! Just hold on!" I demanded once more. Jesse did as he was told, holding on tightly. We finally made contact with the water, which was ice cold. The water seemed to be pulling us under, but I had planned for this to happen. Jesse starred at me with wide eyes when we ended up drifting beneath the water slowly.

**Look what you've gotten yourself into! You two are gonna die!**

_No we aren't!_

**Well what are you gonna do?!**

_Hey, you ARE me. Don't you know? _

**Nope. I don't go through the plan files.**

_Then start going through them!_

**Fine, fine... lets see... Oh! I get it! When you two fall unconscious, you'll drift away to Duel Academy without having to do a thing!**

I closed my eyes, not bothering to make a gesture to Jesse that everything was alright. As predicted, my mind flowed away like a summer's breeze, causing me to fall unconscious.

- - - - - - -

"Hey, wake up!"

My eyes shot open suddenly, unaware of where I was.

"Oh, good, she's up..." a voice from nearby said.

"Who are you..?" I asked weakly.

"I'm the person who saved your life, young lady!" the voice said again, seeming to be coming closer. I sat up on what appeared to be a bed, resting my head against the pillow. The voice turned out to be an elderly man, who had semi-long hair tied into a ponytail and strange looking overalls.

"Ah. I see. Thank you very much... but.. where is the boy that was with me?" I asked.

"Oh, him? He's already up, just went to get somethin' to eat." the elderly man replied.

"Okay... now, my final question is, who are you and where are we?" I asked.

"I'm Larry DeSorbes, and you are in my ol' boat." Larry said.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Mr. DeSorbes. I'm Alexis." I said.

"You have manners, Alexis. That boy who was with you was too worried about somethin' or someone that he didn't even care about anythin' I said." Larry explained.

"His name is Jesse, and I imagine he was worried about how to get home." I said.

"Ah... now, I have question. What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of the ocean?" Larry asked.

"You might not believe me when I tell you this... but... there was a heavy storm one night back at the dueling school, Duel Academy. I am a student there along with many others. Anyway, Jesse and I had been heading off to the gymnasium because the storm was violent and the students could have been harmed. However, just as we were coming closer, a strange man grabbed me by the neck along with Jesse and kidnapped us. I managed to escape, but Jesse stayed behind just so I could get out of there. One week later, Jesse still didn't come back. So I went after him without saying anything to anybody, not even my friends. When I found him, he was bloody and unhealthy. But we managed to escape after being chased down." I explained, taking a deep breath.

"That is quite the story..." Larry commented.

"Yes. I understand if you don't believe me." I said.

"To be honest, I do believe you. There's just something about that story that made me believe it was true... but I don't know what..." he said, seeming to be lost in thought.

"I see.. anyways, thank you very much for rescuing us. Where can I find Jesse at?" I asked.

"Mm.. probably the kitchen. Its down the hall and its the second door on the left hand side." Larry explained.

"Thank you." I thanked him, standing up from the bed and running out the door. As I began to dash down the hallway, I failed to notice a person standing right in front of me, thus causing me to collide with the person.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.. I just...--" I was interrupted by the sudden laughter coming beneath me. That laughter was so familiar... almost as if it was...

"You sure bump into me alot, don't ya, Lex?" the person asked, laughing once more.

Could it be...?

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: GOD I AM TIRED!! TT Well, I'm going to bed. Night folks! And review for a cookie!


	7. Unwanted Kiss: Heart Break

A/N: Okay, I got another review! Wahoo! dances And today, a certain someone is gonna help me do the disclaimer! snaps

Aster: falls from sky suddenly and lands in tree

Me: Hi Aster!

Aster: ... Do I know you?

Me: Nope! But your gonna do the disclaimer for me today!

Aster: Disclaimer for what?

Me: Duh! The story! Like, I don't own anythin!

Aster: Okay, um... what's your name?

Me: Michelle, but you can call me D.D. Angel.

Aster: Okay. takes paper from my hand D.D. Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX . She does own her minor OC Larry and herself who appears in this chapter.

Now, On with the chapter!

- - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - -

"Jesse, is that you?" I questioned.

"Yep, it sure is!" Jesse answered from beneath me. I stood up, brushing myself off and offering a hand to Jesse, which of course he gladly took.

"See? I told you that you could trust me." I told him as soon as he stood up.

"Yeah. The idea did seem kinda weird at first, but in the end we're okay, just like ya said." Jesse replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I agree, but, we have a problem: how are we going to get home?" I asked.

"Maybe Larry'll help us out! Lets go ask him!" Jesse suggested.

"That's a good idea. Lets go." I agreed, walking off to find Larry alongside Jesse.

"So, where do ya think he's at?" Jesse asked.

"Probably in the room I was in earlier." I replied, stopping at a door that said 'Guest's Room'.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered, opening the door. However, what we found was not just Larry, but a girl who appeared to be about my age. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts and a pair of white sandals, while her brown hair with red streaks was just more than a few inches below her shoulders.

"Oh, come on grandpa!" the girl shouted. "You promised!"

"I'm sorry, Chelly, but---" Larry turned his head, only to find Jesse and I standing in the doorway.

"Who are these guys?!" the girl who's name appeared to be Chelly questioned.

"I'm sorry, you two. This is my granddaughter, Chelly. Chelly, I'd like you to meet Alexis and Jesse, our temporary guests." Larry introduced.

"Listen, Alexis, there's only enough room for one girl around here, so back off!" Chelly yelled.

**What a brat!**

_Tell me about it... I don't even know her that well and I can already tell she's mean._

**Yeah, next thing you know, she'll be trying to claim prince charming for herself.**

_SHE BETTER NOT---_

"And as for you..." Chelly walked over to Jesse, grabbing him by the arm and holding onto him as if she was his girlfriend. "Let's have a little chat, mmkay?" And with that, she ran out the door, still holding onto Jesse.

**Sorry, hun... looks like your fear came true.**

_I don't care...she can have him..._

**That's not what your heart is saying. What it's really saying is "I've liked him for along time but failed to notice... and now I'm about to miss my chance at the boy who makes me happy.."**

_That isn't true!  
_

**Deny it all you want, but I know the truth.**

"That was odd... but anyways... we would like to ask if you could escort us back to Duel Academy, if that wouldn't be a problem." I requested.

"Of course it wouldn't be a problem! Only thing is, it may take 3-5 days, considering how far away we are and how dangerous it is at night." Larry replied.

"That's fine. Thank you very much, Mr. DeSorbes." I thanked him.

"You are welcome, Alexis. Now, would you please go fetch Jesse and Chelly? It's almost time to hit the hay." Larry asked.

"Sure." I replied, walking out the already opened door. I walked towards the front deck, only to find Jesse and Chelly. She was still holding onto his arm tightly, while he looked like he didn't even notice. I know Larry asked me to grab them, but I needed to watch. I kneeled behind a barrel, peeking over top of it as the two continued the little chat.

"So... Jesse... I... I have something to say!" Chelly suddenly blurted out, letting go of his arm. Jesse turned to face her, curiousity visible in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well...I know this sudden... but... I-I really like you!" Chelly confessed, moving closer towards him. Jesse's eyes were probably as large as Mars right now..

"Chelly, I---" Jesse was cut off by Chelly's lips apon his own, causing tears to fall from my eyes. I couldn't watch anymore, I just couldn't...

"Jesse, didn't you feel it? The sparks?" Chelly asked as soon as she pulled away. Jesse was redder than a tomato, seeming mad and embarrased all at once.

"I've seen enough!" I yelled out suddenly, standing up from behind the barrel. Jesse and Chelly turned to face me, eyes widened.

"Y-you saw all that?!" Jesse questioned.

"Yes, I did! I came to tell you that Mr. DeSorbes wanted you guys to head to sleep, but look what I found!" I said, turning my back to the two of them.

"Lex, it wasn't like tha--"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled, running the opposite direction away from the one who betrayed me and his bratty little lover. "Just go to bed and leave me alone!"

"LEX! WAIT!" Jesse yelled, running after me. When the footsteps faded, I knew what happend. Chelly had stopped him, obviously. I wish I had never met her... otherwise, I wouldn't be running like I am now. Once I managed to reach the room I was staying in earlier, I ran inside, slammed the door shut, locked it, and fell onto the bed. I had to be strong... after all, if he's happy, I'm happy.. right?

**Wrong.**

_Why do you say that?_

**Because. After the past week or so, your feelings for prince charming have changed. He's saved you, been sweeter than pie to you, and gave you everything you wanted in a man. And when some ugly jerk shows up and ruins your chance of ever getting together with him, you feel like crying.**

_He's not my prince charming! He's Chelly's prince charming! Got it?_

**Nope. I doubt he even likes her. I mean, they've only known each other for just little while, you know?**

_Yeah.. I guess..._

**Maybe some rest will make you feel better...**

_Maybe... I guess I'll try... _

I pulled the backpack off of my shoulders, set it down on the bed, and pulling out a nightgown. After tossing the backpack into the corner, I changed into my nightgown and layed down on the bed. These beds were actually really comfortable... in my opinion, anyways. So comfortable... that it ended up sweeping me away into a dreamland...

**WAIT! THATS NOT A DREAMLAND! ITS---**

- - - - - - - - - -

_The world around me was black and lonely, almost as if it was truly nowhere._

_"Where am I...?" I questioned nobody in particular, looking around for any signs of life._

_"Oh! There you are! My new friend!" a childish voice called out. I turned my head to the right, only to find a familiar looking little girl standing not too far away from me. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a black dress._

_"Um.. who are you?" I asked._

_"Why, I'm your new best friend! And you know what best friends do for each other?" she asked._

_"What?" I responded with a question._

_"They become part of each other's lives. Forever." the girl said, her eyes turning blood red. I backed up away from the girl, who was now smiling._

_"Don't worry. I promise, I won't hurt you. Because I am you. The pain you felt when Jesse betrayed you. The happiness you felt whenever you were with your friends. The emptiness of being without your brother. I endured it all, and now we are truly connected. We are best friends. We are one." the girl said._

_"We are one..." I repeated._

_"Yes. And now, I am free from this empty land... allow my soul to fuse with yours, just like a new type of fusion card called Soul Fusion.. and you shall be freed of your pain." the girl requested._

_"Free from pain..." I repeated once more._

_"Yes, free from pain... now, come closer.." she ordered. I did as I was told. The girl held out her hand, and I gladly took it._

_"We are one..."_

- - - - - - - -

I awoke with a sudden knock on the door, realizing it was only a foolish dream...

Or was it...?

- - - - - - - - -

_Missin' you darlin'_

_Cause you left me here alone..._

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay that sucked, I'm sure T-T Anyway, plz review!


	8. Forgiveness and Confessions

A/N: Hi folks! I got another review! Yay!! And today, we have Aster, Jesse, and Alexis joining us to do the disclaimer! So come on down everybody!

-they all fall from sky and land in tree-

Aster: This happend to me yesterday... crazy authoress...

Alexis: Why did I suddenly fall from the sky along with the traitor? -points at Jesse-

Jesse: Hey, I'm not a traitor!

Alexis: Whatever..

Me: Okay okay just shut up and do the disclaimer!

Jesse, Alexis, Aster: D.D. Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She does own Chelly and Larry, though.

Me: Great! On with the chapter! And for you Dreamshippers, there is one of the cutest scenes in here!!

Jesse: Dreamshipping? What's that?

Me: What this fic is about, of course!

Aster: The crazy authoress is trying to hide it from you, so I'll tell you myself. Dreamshipping is you and Alexis.

Alexis,Jesse: -blushes-

Me: Aster! Don't do that! -sigh- Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I jumped off of the bed and walked over to the door. Whoever it is must seriously need me, considering how late it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Jesse! C'mon, open up!" Jesse called from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"It's important! C'mon!" he yelled once more.

"I'm not listening to you! And besides, it's nearly 11:30!" I yelled back.

"Just for a little while, okay?" Jesse tried to bargain.

"If I say yes, will you promise to leave me alone until we get home?" I asked.

"Okay, okay, I promise!" he promised. I unlocked the door, opening it and stepping outside. Jesse was starring at me with wide eyes, as if there was something on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes... they're blood red..." Jesse said, starring at me in horror. I blinked twice, not knowing what Jesse was talking about.

"Wait... nevermind, they're normal again." he pointed out, seeming to be more calm now.

"So what is it you wanted?" I asked.

"C'mon, lets go to the front deck. I'll talk to ya more there." Jesse suggested, walking off towards the front deck. I followed him closely behind, until he finally stopped at the very front of the ship. We stood side-by-side at the edge, gazing out over the nighttime sea. It was so beautiful...so romantic...

**Now's your chance! Snatch him from that Chelly girl and claim whats rightfully yours!**

_I don't want a boy who will worship me and say those really clich_è _lines. I don't want a fanboy who will drop dead at the sight of me. I want a boy who doesn't see me as the Queen of Obelisk Blue, but sees me, Alexis Rhodes, for who I really am. I think Jesse is that boy, and I'm not about to lose him to a girl who has known him for a couple hours._

**Thats the spirit! Now go get your boy!**

"So... what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well... I just wanted to let ya know, I don't like that Chelly girl one bit. She was just attracted to me, that's all." Jesse replied.

"I..see..." I said, avoiding his gaze. There was silence for a moment, before I decided to break it.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked, starring out at the open sea.

"Yeah..." Jesse agreed. "just like you.."

I starred at him with wide eyes, wondering if I was hearing things or if he actually said that.

"Jesse..." I said his name in a low whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'd just like to say thank you for all the times you have saved me. I mean, you could have saved yourself alot of those times, but you chose to save me instead...so...thanks.." I thanked Jesse, not even realizing I had my head resting on his shoulder.

"No problem, Lex!" he replied, not seeming to mind. I stayed like that for what seemed to be five minutes, neither of us saying a word.

"I think I should be getting back now..." I said. "It was nice talking to you.."

As soon as I started to walk away, Jesse's hand caught my wrist.

"W-what are you doing?!" I questioned.

"There was one other thing I needed to tell you, Lex. Can ya stay a little while longer?" Jesse asked.

"I suppose..." I said with a sigh, turning back to Jesse.

"Well, uhh.. I don't know how to put this, 'cause there weren't any girls back at North Academy... but... have ya ever felt really good on the inside when ya were around someone?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked back.

"'Cause... well, since all this stuff has been happenin', whenever I was around ya, I would feel all weird on the inside... like, just a mix of really good emotions." Jesse said, looking straight into my eyes.

**See! He admitted it! He likes you! He likes you!**

"So uhhh... what I'm tryin' to say is... I like ya, Lex. I really do.." he confessed, blushing.

"Is that... true?" I asked, blushing as well.

"Well...uhh... yeah. It is." Jesse answered.

"That's good... because... I like you, too."  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: Woohoo! Cliffy! How's Jesse gonna react? Are they gonna kiss? Find out next update: ) Review for a free laptop!


	9. First Kiss: With You Always

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews! Thanks a ton! I love ya'll so much! -hugs- Once again joining me to do the disclaimer is Aster Phoenix!

Aster: -falls from sky and lands in tree again- Not again... crazy authoress...

Me: I'm not crazy! You are just really good at those disclaimers!

Aster: If you say so...

Me: Well, do the disclaimer!

Aster: -takes paper from hand- D.D. Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Because if she did, she wouldn't be writing this story.

Me: Thanks! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And I know I promised some of you that they would kiss (if you got my e-mail, anyway.) So I'll keep my promise: ) I'll try my best!

- - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - -

I've waited along time to say those words that would change my life forever. I never realized it was true until this very moment..

"With each passing day... I felt my passion grow even stronger and more trusting. It was if I was an angel in flight, flying higher towards the truth." I described, my heart racing as I did so.

"Really? Wow, I never thought of it that way!" Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How romantic.." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Lex, this is the first time I've ever felt this way about a girl, ya know?" he apologized.

"I understand... but... if you need some help... I'll be happy to teach you." I suggested.

"Okay, uhh... would it be okay if you teach me now?" Jesse asked. I smiled, inching closer to his lips with each passing second.

"With pleasure." I answered, closing the distance between us. Sweet and pleasurable, I would consider it to be.

**You go girl!!**

_I owe it all to you... all though you are me, you told me the truth and helped me see it at long last.._

**I know, but I can't help you now. It's all up to you.**

_Right... thanks for everything..._

**No problem.**

_Will you still be here with me?_

**I'll ALWAYS be with you, girl.**

_Thanks..._

After about two minutes or so, I pulled away due to lack of air. As enjoyable as I considered my first kiss to be, I had to breathe in order to live.

"I think you pass, for now, anyway." I said, smiling.

"I didn't know I was bein' evaluated for a first try at a kiss!" Jesse said, rubbing the back of his head once more.

"That wasn't the actual evaluation, you know. Next time is the real evaluation." I joked.

"Well, how about a study session?" Jesse suggested, inching closer and closer towards my lips.

"Sure.." I agreed, moving closer towards him as well. Just as our lips were about to touch, a high-pitched scream came from the nearby hallway.

"Y-you!" the voice screeched. Jesse and I moved away from each other, turning our attention over to the voice. And there, in the middle of the hallway, stood Chelly, wearing a white nightgown down to her knees.

"I can't believe you! Cheater!" Chelly yelled, pointing her index finger at Jesse.

"Cheater?! Me?! No way! I never liked you to begin with!" he defended.

"Liar!" Chelly defended as well.

"Leave him alone!" I defended Jesse. "Nobody would even consider going out with a girl who just uses people!"

"ME?! A user?! Never!" she lied.

"You haven't even known Jesse for over a day or so and you decided to just kiss him!" I yelled.

"I couldn't help it! I was attracted!" Chelly tried to defend herself.

"You could have controlled yourself you know! But it's too late now!" I continued to yell.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! AND I'LL GET WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE NO MATTER WHAT!" she screamed, running off crying down the opposite direction of the hallway. Just as she ran, a quick image of that girl who appeared in my dream flashed in my head just at that very second. I felt as if I was being taken over, and no matter how much I struggled, I could never break free of the control. I felt dizzier and dizzier by the second, and at long last, I fell backwards towards the ground, until a pair of strong arms caught me just before I made contact with the ground.

"Whoa.. Lex... your eyes... they're---whoa, Lex! You okay?! LEX!"

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: As promised, I got a kiss scene in here. God, Chelly is sooooo mean... to be honest though, thats my nickname. Because my real name is Michelle. Chelly-Jelly, they all me. It makes me REALLY hungry! lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I dedicate this to my special someone... and you know who you are: ) I kinda picture you being Jesse and me being Alexis, to be honest!


	10. Sleeping Beauty: Fairytales DO come true

A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! This time, the update will be AWESOME! I promise! I'll put some LexJess fluff, conflicts with Chelly, and all the fun from our favorite couple as they travel across the sea back to Duel Academy! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and joining me once more to do the disclaimer is... no, not just Aster Phoenix, but Jesse Andersen! -snaps-

Jesse, Aster: -falls from sky, Aster lands in a tree while Jesse lands in some snow-

Me: Hi guys! -waves-

Aster: You again? Crazy authoress...

Jesse: -stands up- Howdy, ma'am!

Me: See Aster? Jesse is such a gentleman! While you run off calling me a 'Crazy Authoress'!

Aster: Well, obviously, you ARE crazy!

Me: Says who?

Aster: Me, that's who!

Jesse: -watches as me and Aster continue to argue- Ah man.. -takes paper from my hand without me noticing and reads the disclaimer- D.D. Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If she did, Dreamshipping would be canon.

Me: -stops arguing with Aster- Hey, thanks Jess-Jess! -hug- Now, enjoy the chapter!

- - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - - - - - - - -

_The dark and empty world I saw earlier tonight returned, giving the place a cold and unpleasant feeling._

_"Hello?" I called out, reaching into the empty darkness. A small and gentle hand held onto my own, a feeling of relief passing through me._

_"It's you again..." I whispered._

_"Of course it's me, silly!" the younger version of myself said, smiling. That same girl with her blonde hair, black dress, and pleasant-spirit I met not too long ago._

_"I was just wondering about this.. but.. what exactly is happening to me?" I asked._

_"You and I are one. And in the process of being one, we share each other's feelings... for everything. I deeply dislike Chelly because she hurt you, my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She tried to take Jesse away from you, and for that she'll feel all of my pain.." she explained. _

_"No! Don't take it to extreme... please. I might not like her or anything, but she doesn't deserve to be physically hurt..." I pleaded._

_"I won't hurt physically.. but she'll be emotionally scarred.."_

_"How is that possible..?"_

_"You'll see..."_

_With that, she let go of my hand, and my world was pure light again._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"...she...okay...after...hours...keep...bed..alone.."

"...stay...until...feels...better..."

"why...say...that...?"

"because...love...her...all...heart.."

I faintly could hear a conversation between what sounded like Larry and Jesse. Of course I was awake now, and I could clearly hear, but for now I'd just keep my eyes closed and listen.

"Wow, really? That really isn't a suprise. I knew that she had a thing for you ever since I found you both lost at sea. She had been holding you close the entire time, and it was pretty hard to pull her off. But to think you returned her feelings just as strong... that is really amazing." I heard Larry say.

"Well.. if ya wanna know the truth, I kinda had this real small crush on her a day or so after I came to the Academy, but didn't realize it until a week ago when all these weird events started happenin'." Jesse said. I blushed a light shade of pink at the two statements from both of them.

"Well," Larry said with a sigh. "If you love her that much, go ahead and stay with her. If anything goes wrong, you know where I am."

"Thanks!" Jesse thanked him.

"No problem. See you later!" And with that, I heard a door close. For now, all I could do was lay here. Obviously if I woke up immediatly after he left, I would look suspicious.

**Ya'd best not wake up now...**

_I already know why you said that. If I suddenly just woke up, I would look very suspicious._

**Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

_So, now that I actually have the chance to talk to you, do you have anything else to bug me about?_

**Actually, no, but no worries, I'll think of something!**

_Forget I asked._

I opened an eye and glanced over at Jesse. He seemed to be going through the books on a nearby shelf, until he stopped at one.

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty! That was one of my favorite fairytales from when I was a kid!" he said, pulling out the book from the shelf and opening the cover. I closed an eye, continuing to lay there still.

**Sleeping beauty, huh?**

_Yeah, what about it?_

**You know what's coming next, right?**

_Not really..._

**Hehe.. you'll see soon enough. **

"What a great endin'!" I heard him say.

**Probably means either the marrying part or the kiss.**

_Is that what you were referring to earlier?_

**Yeah.**

"I wonder... would the trick in this book work on Lex?" I heard Jesse ask himself. "I guess I won't know until I try!"

My heart raced and my face was heated up. Would Jesse actually go through with this...?

"Hang on Lex! I'll save ya!" he declared, running over to the side of the bed and nearly hover over top of me. I opened my eyes just a little, only to see Jesse's face coming closer to mine second by second. I smiled to myself just a little before closing my eyes and accepting the soft and loving kiss.

_'Looks like fairytales do come true.._'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm so sorry if that sucked! Really I am! But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Bloody Tear: To Defend The Lady You Love

A/N: Hi everyone, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in an entire month! I feel so guilty..but I'll get back on track! And also, I'd like to thank everyone who supported me throughout this entire fic. I never thought that I would get so many reviews! As of recent, this is my most reviewed story. So, yeah.. Thank you all! And now, joining me to do the disclaimer is Aster Phoenix!

-Aster falls from sky and lands in a tree-

Aster: It hasn't happend in over a month so I thought it was over...crazy authoress...

Me: Thanks for coming back after a month. I appreciate it!

Aster: You're welcome, I guess.. -thinks: This is probably part of my destiny..-

Me: So, could you please read the disclaimer? -hands him a paper-

Aster: -reads it- D.D. Angel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If she did...then, Dreamshipping would be canon. Oh joy...

Me: Thanks Aster, now, please enjoy the chappie!

- - - - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV  
- - - - - - - - - -

_'This would be a good time to wake up.'_ I thought. Of course, it would be best if I waited until he pulled away.

**Aww...how adorable!**

_Be quiet, would you?_

**Sorry...**

A small click could be heard from nearby, and the sound of a door slamming open echoed through the room. Instantly, the warm sensation I felt from the kiss died down as Jesse pulled away rather quickly. And just like how he pulled away, my eyes opened automatically.

"Why, hello there, lovebirds." I looked over only to see Chelly, standing in the doorway. Her smile was sickenly sweet, and she appeared to be holding onto something silver and sharp.

"What're ya doin' here, Chelly?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I just came to pay a visit to little Lexi..." Chelly responded, chuckling quietly. She took several steps forward, and it became clear to me what she was going to do.

She was going to kill me.

"I-is that a knife?!" Jesse questioned.

"Oh, this?" Chelly held up the knife. Jesse simply nodded. "Oh dear, what is this doing with me? Ah well... might as well put it to use as long as it's here..."

I can't just lay here and lose my life to some brat who adores Jesse enough to kill me! Just as I was about to get up, Chelly charged forward, knife ready to stab me at any second.

_No! This can't be how it ends! It can't be!_

**I'm going with you, Lex...**

I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed for a miracle to occur. Anything would be good at this point...

Wait..something wasn't right here... she should have made it to me by now...

I opened an eye, and saw a scene that nearly made me choke.

"Y-you okay, Lex..?"

There, in front of me, was Jesse with Chelly's knife stuck in his chest. Blood stained his normally white shirt, and Chelly herself was down on her knees, eyes widened.

"W-why did you do that?! I LOVED YOU, JESSE!" Chelly screamed, crying hysterically. "I ONLY WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME BACK! THAT'S WHY I TRIED TO KILL ALEXIS!"

"Don't ya know that..when someone tries to kill the lady I love...it's only natural for me to..defend her.. e-even if it means that I'd die in...the process?" Jesse asked, weakly.

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I CAN'T!" Chelly screamed once more, standing up and running out of the room.

"J-Jesse... you aren't going to die, are you..?" I asked, standing up and beginning to shake out of pure fear.

"N-nah... I don't think I am, anyway.." Jesse weakly responded. Before I knew what happend, he fell backwards towards the ground.

"NO! JESSE!"

Luckily, I managed to catch him before he fell to the floor. Carefully, I set him down on the bed and kneeled at his side.

"I'm not going to leave you...ever..." I whispered, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. If I told Larry about what Chelly did, he'd only think that I was making it up. There was no one I could turn to for help.. so I'd have to save him myself.

"Just hang on, Jesse. I'm going to help you." I promised, carefully pulling the knife out of his chest. It didn't appear to get close to the heart, from what I saw.

"L-Lex..."

"Shh... don't talk, just rest. I'll take care of you."

I stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets. I searched through all of them, until I finally found a first aid kit. Quickly, I opened it up and gathered everything I would need to patch up the wound, and ran back over to Jesse.

_'If I'm going to get to his chest, I'll probably need to take his shirt off...' _the thought of such a thing caused me to blush a dark shade of crimson. _'But it's to save a life. I'm going to have to do it.'_

"Jesse.. this might hurt a little, but you've got to trust me. I need you to sit up and let me take your shirt off. It's the only way I'll be able to get to the wound.." I told him, my cheeks still a dark shade of crimson.

"K-kay.."

Carefully, I helped him sit up, trying not to put any pressure on the wound.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you can take the blazer off, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can do it." Jesse replied, quickly sliding the blazer off and tossing it aside.

'_Only one last thing to do.._' I thought, still blushing.

"Here I go.." I took a deep breath before reaching for both side of his blood-stained shirt.

"Jesse, I'm going to need you to lift your arms up for just a minute so I can get this shirt off, okay?" I requested. Jesse nodded, lifting his arms up in the air. Still clutching the sides of his shirt, I quickly slipped the shirt up and over his head and arms, tossing it aside. The sight of a shirtless Jesse was..truly amazing.. wait, what am I thinking?!

"O-okay..y-you can lay down again.." I stuttered, blushing an even darker shade of crimson. Jesse willingly did as he was told, still not seeming to notice that I was blushing.

"This might sting a little, but you have to trust me." I whispered, tearing off the top of a small paper package that contained a special paper towel soaked with the right medicine to treat wounds. Hoping that it wouldn't sting, I dabbed the small towel on the wound.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, just a little. But I'm fine." Jesse replied with a small smile.

After a few minutes of holding the small towel where it was, I tossed it into the nearby wastebasket and pulled out some medical tape from the first aid kit.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to sit back up again."

"Kay.."

Jesse, of course, did as he was told. I unrolled the tape, and started to roll it around Jesse's upper-body where the wound was located. As soon as I reached the end of the tape, I tied a small knot and pulled back.

"There. Taken care of." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lex!" Jesse thanked me with an even bigger smile.

"You're welcome."

"AAAAH! NO! WHAT HAPPEND TO HER?!"

Just outside the door, I could hear what sounded like Larry yelling about something.

"That can't be good.." Jesse whispered.

"I'll go see what happend. You stay here, okay?" I requested.

"'Kay. Let me know what happend when ya come back."

"I will."

With that, I quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chelly..how could you do such a thing..?"

What I saw once I reached the front deck really suprised me. There, in Larry's arms, was a completely drenched Chelly. Her eyes were closed, her hair was a mess, and her soaked clothes clung to her body.

"What happend?!" I questioned.

"Chelly...drowned..my little sea-shell drowned.." Larry whispered, tears flowing like a stream from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. DeSorbes. I really am."

"It isn't you're fault, Alexis.."

"Actually, it is.."

At this, Larry seemed to be confused.

"This might sound crazy, but Chelly tried to kill me because, after a sudden change of events, Jesse and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, which she didn't like at all. Her target was me, but she ended up stabbing Jesse instead because he defended me. Chelly thought Jesse was going to die, and she ran off after screaming the words "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"." I explained.

"Why would my little sea-shell go as far as to try and kill you, Alexis..?" Larry asked.

"Because I'm Jesse's girlfriend, and Chelly loved Jesse enough to kill me for it." I said with a frown.

"I see... is Jesse alright?" Larry asked again.

"Yes. I bandaged him up myself." I assured him.

"That's--- oh my Lord..what is wrong with your eyes?!" Larry asked, his eyes wide in horror.

_"I am sorry, Lexi.. but this is where I take over.."_ a voice called from within my head. Complete control over my body was lost, and all I could see was the pitch black world around me.

- - - - - - - - -

???'s POV

It will be alright, little Lexi. I am your friend, your guardian, your soul. I must simply fullfill your desire.

"My apologies, Mr.DeSorbes. I must be on my way now. Goodbye."

I ran off down the hall, towards the room Jesse was in. Carefully, I opened the door, with a fake frown on my face.

"What happened, Lex?" Jesse asked.

"Chelly drowned.." I whispered. At this statement, Jesse seemed to be hurt.

"Poor girl.." I heard him say. "She didn't deserve to die so early.."

"Yeah.." I agreed. Without him noticing, I moved my hand up to the door knob, and quietly locked it.

"So, now that we're all alone.." I started, smiling devilishly.

_"What are you doing?!"_ Alexis questioned from inside of my head.

_"Simple. Fulfilling your desire. You want to kiss this boy passionately. I can feel it from inside your soul." _I replied.

"..How about we start on that evaluation from earlier?" I asked, still smiling devilishly. I took several steps towards Jesse, even though the little Lexi within me was continuing to struggle.

"W-wha..? Evaluation? You mean fo--"

I cut him off with a deep kiss on the lips. I knew what he was going to say, and the answer was yes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist.

_"W-what are you doing..?" _Alexis asked.

_"What's it look like I'm doing?"_

Hehe.. this was only part one of all the fun I'll be having with Jesse...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok, that probably sucked DX Oh well. And no, I wasn't implying anything sexual in the last line. (Sorry to all you lemon-lovers. But I have nooooo idea how to write those. Oh, and, if someone does decide to write a Dreamshipping lemon, lemme know. I'll read it for sure.)

So, yeah, review!


	12. The Break Up: Brutalization and Reunion

A/N: Damn it I haven't updated in God knows how long... I am so so so so so sorry to anyone who expected me to update sooner! I haven't died or anything, but I'll start updating again now that its summer YAY! So anyways, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own YuGiOh GX. Happy, lawyers? **

- - - - - - - -

Alexis' POV

- - -- - - -- -

The darkness had a tight hold on my conscience, unfortunately, and it was growing harder and harder by the minute to gain back control of my body. I didn't want this, it was too sudden, and that was for certain.

But something jerked in my chest the minute I felt a hand shove me down to the wooden floor of the ship, meeting harshly with it.

_"Damn it.." _I could hear the force posessing me curse. _"Take this over, Alexis."_

Slowly, the darkness that clouded my mind faded, and I could see once more. Standing up, I stared at Jesse, noticing a major change in appearance. What confused me the most was the cold, evil smirk apon his face. Nothing like the smile that used to greet me in the Academy hallways, or the smile whenever he won a duel.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked. Jesse stood up from the bed and shoved me harshly to the ground again, this time coming in contact with something red and sticky the minute I hit the ground. I knew this was blood...

"Thats none of your business." he answered, reaching for the doorknob. I grabbed ahold of his ankle from my sprawled injured position on the floor, glaring sharply.

"What happend to you? Are you some kind of vicious monster?" I questioned. This time, he grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against the wall. I was able to stare straight into his eyes this time, noticing the tint of orange.

"Now you listen here Alexis," he started. "You don't question me or lecture me for _anything._ Got that?"

"Whatever." I answered plainly.

"Hmph...well then, if its that way, then, guess what, Alexis?" Jesse paused for a moment.

"**Its over.**"

Something jerked in my chest again when I heard those words. Why did I care so much though? Why couldn't I just let it go in a flash? Its not hard to get over someone as cold and cruel as this guy...

"Look, I don't know whats gotten into you, but if you want to be that way then I seriously don't care!" I yelled. He simply glared and dragged me outwards, then slammed me against the wall as hard as he possibly could. Jesse finally let go of my collar and walked out the door, leaving me injured on the floor with scars of both emotion and the scars from the injuries he gave me.

_"That couldn't have been Jesse...it couldn't have..."_ I thought, closing my eyes halfway. I was exhausted...alot had happend today, and all I needed was a good rest.

I heard a creak from the door suddenly. Glancing over, I saw that Mr. DeSorbes was opening a door and smiling at me warmly.

"Alexis, we've reached yo-- my goodness, what happend to you?"

Concern quickly crossing his face, he walked over to me and picked me up.

"Its nothing..." I lied. "Anyways, we're at the Academy, right?"

He simply nodded.

"Good then...well, have you seen Jesse?" I asked. Mr. DeSorbes frowned.

"Yes, I did. But he told me he was going somewhere else... and then, he dived off the edge of the boat and completely disappeared."

What was going on here? Why on earth was Jesse acting so brutal? All sorts of questions raced in my mind, back and forth, side to side.

"Anyways, we'd best be returning you here to your Academy." he cut in to my thoughts, carrying me outside and off the ship. All of my friends were waiting there, even some others I haven't even met before.

"You ok there, mate?" Jim, the transfer student from South Academy, asked. I nodded once, and Mr. DeSorbes smiled.

"I'll leave you here then. See you whenever I can Alexis." He said, handing me to Jim and walking back onto the boat. I stared up at Jim.

"Well Alexis, can you walk?" he asked.

"Not at the moment..." I answered, frowning just slightly.

"More importantly," Jaden cut in. "Where's Jesse?"

I was completely silent after that.

"Doesn't look like she wants to tell us." Axel said.

"...No, I'll tell you..." I said at last. I just was worried on how Jaden would take it, since the two of them were best friends.

"Jesse...left me alone on that boat with Mr. DeSorbes. And he's the reason I'm in this condition."

Everyone gasped at that moment.

"Are you serious, Lex?.." Jaden asked.

"Yeah...he's long gone now...I'm not sure where he went though." I said, frowning completely.

"This isn't good..." Syrus said. Everyone nodded, including me.

"So," Blair started. "What are we going to do about Jesse?"

"We're going to find him." Axel answered. "I'm going to talk to the Chancellor about this." And with that being said, he walked away.

"Alexis, do you know why exactly Jesse ditched you?" Blair asked.

"...No, I don't." I lied. She frowned.

"Oh..okay..."

The rest of us were completely lost in thought. But I wasn't. I knew the story. But the question is...

What happend to the Jesse I used to know?

- - - - - - -

A/N: Damn that was short. But I don't have time and I REALLY wanted to get this updated. No flames please!


End file.
